A SBURB Adventure
by mindlessVoid
Summary: A group of friends join up over a video game called SBURB. They play the game, enter the medium, fight underlings, go god tier, and create a new universe. Or will they? This has little mention of the canon characters from Homestuck. Rather, I make plenty of fankids and write their adventure.


Reader: Be Caroline Jones

You are now Caroline Jones.

* * *

Caroline Jones: Wake up. Begin Story.

I woke up with a start.

That's the second time this week I've had that type of dream.

Or should I rather say, that's the second time in a row I've had that type of dream.

It was a peculiar dream. It was a dream of ornate golden spires and little white characters roaming the paths below. There was a bright blue sky littered with clouds that held not its usual puffy white, but other colours as well. These colours formed visions. The visions were what I focused most on in my dream. Some were horrendous, and others were calm and comforting.

The recurring vision was that of fiery meteors hitting Earth.

I've no idea what these dreams mean or if they hold any relevance to reality, but they are worrisome nonetheless. I've asked my Internet friends about them, but they say it's all nonsense. It's all just a dream from their perspectives. There's one friend, though, who says he sees a similar dream, only. . . different. However, he sees darkness and "horrorterrors" and purple elaborate spires and columns. He says that what we've both done is the same, though. He says we've "woken up." I've no idea what that means. My other friends say he's mad. I know he really isn't, though.

I decided to head over to my computer to see if he was online. I dragged myself across the room and checked the clock on the screen. I thought to myself, There's no way he'd be awake at this hour. It's midnight!  
I still logged onto pesterchum. I was surprised to see that he was, in fact, logged on as well.

-inquisitiveCaregiver [IC] began pestering recklessCharlatan [RC] at 00:19-

IC: Hello?

IC: Are you there?

RC: i wouldnt be logged in if not

RC: think about it

RC: time zones

IC: Right sorry

RC: what do you want

IC: No need to be so cold

RC: whatever

RC: you been having those dreams again

IC: Of course I have

IC: Didnt you say they were unavoidable once I start having them?

RC: yeah thats what im told anyway

IC: I want sources

IC: Where are you getting all this information?

IC: I don't know of anyone else who has had any troubling dreams

RC: never mind where i got it

IC: Fine

RC: anyway

RC: what were those dreams about

IC: The same thing

IC: Golden spires

IC: Myself in a sphere atop a tower

RC: argh

RC: i mean the visions

RC: what did you see in the damn visions

IC: Oh you want to know what was in the visions?

RC: yes

IC: I dont think you do

RC: oh my god

IC: Do you really care?

RC: yes

IC: Really?

RC: YES!

IC: Okay

RC: oh my god i hate you sometimes

IC: I know

IC: Anyway

IC: I saw those meteors again

IC: Huge orbs of rock ablaze

IC: And I need your profound knowledge to tell me what they mean

IC: All the other visions show up maybe once or twice

IC: This one has shown up five different times during these past two nights

IC: None of the others have done that

IC: Why is it this one?

RC: these clouds with visions tell the future

RC: theyre like a knockoff crystal ball that you find in fortune teller tents at your local bazaar

IC: Oh God

IC: What does this this vision mean?

RC: i was getting to that

IC: Sorry

RC: no probs

RC: your vision of the earth being pelted with rocks means

RC: wait for it

RC: the apocalypse will soon arrive to earth

IC: What?

RC: shocking i know

RC: thats why i had you and all our other friends pre-order sburb

IC: Yeah whats with that game anyway?

RC: its our ticket outta here

IC: Meaning?

IC: How can a video game possibly save us from an apocalypse?

RC: it just does

RC: sorry im getting kind of tired

RC: and itd be easier to explain during the game

IC: One last question

RC: fine

IC: Where did you get this information?

RC: carapacians

RC: and i read a walkthrough from legend has it another universe

RC: crazy as it sounds

IC: Wait

IC: You mean to say

IC: I spent the rest of my money and confided in you and listened to you and trusted in your advice

IC: Because you read a walkthrough?

IC: Are you kidding me?

IC: Was this a joke or something?

IC: Here I am worried about my dreams and their supposed hidden meaning

IC: And here you are

IC: Giving me information from some cheap ass site

RC: please caroline

RC: im serious about this too

IC: YOURE GETTING ALL YOUR INFORMATION FROM A WEBSITE

IC: WERE YOU NOT TOLD THAT THE INTERNET LIKES TO MAKE SHIT UP A LOT?

RC: i was told that

RC: but this one was intelligent and lived through the game herself

IC: AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?

RC: i

RC: uh

-inquisitiveCaregiver [IC] ceased pestering recklessCharlatan [RC] at 00:47-

I cannot believe he would just lie to me like that! I should have listened to my other friends. He is an odd, lying, careless fool!

I proceeded to reprimand myself for trusting in him until I heard a beep coming from my computer, notifying me of a new conversation.

-zombifiedTrex [ZT] began pestering inquisitiveCaregiver [IC] at 00:50-

ZT: are you alright?

ZT: RC told me that you got angry with him.

IC: Im perfectly fine

IC: Why wouldnt I be?

ZT: i dunno.

ZT: RC is over here bitching to me about you going all caps lock on him.

IC: Oh really?

IC: I thought he was tired

ZT: yeah well,

ZT: he sent me a notification rather.

ZT: he just sort of told me to deal with you since he was going to sleep.

IC: Oh

ZT: so yeah im here for you.

ZT: here i am.

ZT: lay your sexual fantasies of him on me.

IC: Im currently over here rolling my eyes

ZT: i bet youre being vigorous about it, too.

IC: I most certainly am

ZT: but yeah,

ZT: go ahead and talk about him.

IC: I suppose I can humour you

ZT: yay!

IC: Just as I was thinking about asking him to fly halfway across America to put his rock hard cock in my mouth

IC: He tells me that all of his comforting information comes from a walkthrough of the game we are expected to be playing in April

ZT: oh shit.

ZT: wow girl that sucks.

ZT: did you ask him about the blowjob?

IC: NO I DID NOT ASK HIM

ZT: well then face your fears of rejection and ask him already.

ZT: im sure hed be down for it.

IC: Anyway

IC: Away from this inappropriate subject

ZT: darn.

IC: This game comes out in a week

IC: And according to my visions

IC: RC says that an apocalypse will occur around that time

ZT: dont listen to him!

ZT: everyone knows that that dream selves thing of his going on is complete bullshit.

IC: Im starting to think so as well

IC: I never shouldve trusted him in the first place

ZT: well,

ZT: not with the whole sburb game, apocalypse, derse, prospit, dream selves, etc.

ZT: but hes pretty cool when you get past his crazy conspiracies.

IC: Right

IC: Ill talk to him in the morning

IC: For now Im just going to head back to my bed

IC: I can hear my parents coming up the stairs at the moment anyway

IC: Bye

ZT: Night

-inquisitiveCaregiver [IC] ceased pestering zombifiedTrex [ZT] at 01:06-

I yawned, stretching my arms and trudging back to my bed, hoping that I wouldn't dream of the apocalypse in the clouds again.

It can't be true.

It just can't.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I would like for you to review telling me whether you like it or not. Also, I'm open for suggestions for character names, the title of the story (this one just won't do), pesterchum handles, their lands and god tiers, what should possibly happen, etc. I'm open for suggestions but not everything may be put in!

Thank you!


End file.
